An Unlikely Group
by CaylaThorston
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup Haddock has always been the perfect student. An A on every test and a perfect social life, other than the occasional taunt from his cousin. But one stupid mistake has him in detention faster than you can say "dragons." Story by: D.G.
1. Chapter : Epilogue

An Unlikely Group

Synopsis: Modern AU. Hiccup Haddock has always been the perfect student. An A on every test and a perfect social life, other than the occasional taunt from his cousin. But one stupid mistake has him in detention faster than you can say "dragons." Rated T. **Story By: D.G.**

**Chapter one:**

* * *

It was the last week of school at Berk High. Hiccup Haddock was just relieved that they were finished with finals. He had just finished math class and started to open his locker.

"Hiccup!" someone called out. Hiccup turned around to see his best friend, Fishlegs, was walking towards him.

"Hey, Fishlegs," Hiccup greeted him. "Need something?"

"I just got a new chess set. Glass pieces, and the knights are dragons instead of horses."

"That sounds so cool."

"Yeah. You wanna come by after school and we can play a few rounds?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he responded.

Just as Hiccup was able to unlock his locker, it was slammed shut again. "Snotlout…" Hiccup scowled at his cousin, who was smirking at him from next to the locker.

"Hey, Useless"

"Can you please leave us alone for just one week," Fishlegs pleaded.

"Nope." Snotlout snatched the beanie Hiccup was wearing off his head.

"Snotlout, give it back." Hiccup attempted to take it from him, but Snotlout just slammed the small boy into the lockers.

After that, Hiccup had it with his cousin. There was only a few more days left of school, so what were the teachers gonna do, expel them? He pulled back his fist, and punched Snotlout right in the nose.

"What the hell!" Snotlout yelled, feeling his nose, and Hiccup grabbed his beanie back from him.

One of their teachers, Mr. Gobber, came out of the classroom to see what was going on. "What are you three doing?"

"That little shit punched me in the nose!" Snotlout pointed at Hiccup with an accusing finger, and Fishlegs just stood there wide eyed at what happened.

"All three of you, detention!"

* * *

**Sorry if that chapter was kinda short, but it was more of an introduction to the situation, and I promise that the other chapters will be longer. And the other characters will come into play next chapter as well.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

**Chapter 2, Introduction:**

* * *

After school that day, Hiccup walked towards the school's library with Fishlegs trailing behind.

"I still can't believe we got detention," Fishlegs muttered. "I didn't even do anything. _You_ punched Snotlout in the nose."

"For the last time, Fishlegs, I'm sorry."

"We were gonna play chess."

"I'm quite aware of that. And again, _I'm sorry_."

In the library, there were six tables, two lines of three. In the front two tables, a blond boy and girl were talking to each other, and in the back, a girl wearing a leather jacket had her feet propped up on the table.

"Where'd you two come from?" The blond boy said upon seeing Hiccup and Fishlegs enter the room.

"Excuse me?" Hiccup said.

"Usually there's just us three in detention," the girl sitting at the table next to him added. "Small school, not enough troublemakers."

Snotlout stormed into the room as well and sat down in the middle row, behind the boy. Fishlegs took a seat next to Snotlout, and Hiccup sat next to the girl with the leather jacket.

Attempting to make conversation, Hiccup turned towards the girl and held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Hiccup," he introduced himself.

The girl just rolled her eyes and turned her chair so her back was facing Hiccup.

"Oh my Thor, Hiccup, you can't just go around trying to be friends with everyone!" Snotlout said from the seat in front of him. "Especially not jail-bird bitches like her."

"Oh, can it, you prick!" the girl turned around briefly to tell Snotlout off.

"I'm just saying, I know why you're here."

The girl got up and approached his table. "Screw off, boy, or else I'll punch you in the nose so hard, you're gonna wake up and it'll be summer."

"Too late for that one. He's already punched me in the nose." Snotlout pointed to Hiccup.

The girl looked Hiccup up and down. "You don't look like the kind of guy who would get detention from punching someone," she said.

"Looks can be deceiving, I guess." Hiccup shrugged.

The principal came into the library and looked at the clock. "You guys are going to be here until five o'clock. No talking, no passing notes, no nothing. I'll be in my office if you need me, and hopefully you won't." The principal left again, and shut the door behind him.

"What do you guys wanna do?" The blonde girl asked.

"But aren't we're supposed to just sit here and do nothing?" Fishlegs said. "You know, no talking, no _nothing_?"

The blond guy laughed. "We're in detention every day. We never sit around. The principal doesn't _actually_ care what goes on in here, as long as we don't make too much noise."

"This is so dumb." Snotlout complained slouching in his chair.

"If you didn't want to be in detention, then you shouldn't have done something to warrant a detention, dumb-ass." Astrid said, sitting back down in her chair.

"At least you weren't suspended," Hiccup said with a shrug.

"I'm not sure why everyone is so scared of being suspended," the girl in the leather jacket added. "I mean, I've been suspended loads of times, and I personally enjoyed it. It's like a student holiday, but only for me."

"That's an awfully optimistic way to think about suspension."

"When it happens to you every other month, the only options are to be optimistic, or just complain, and I'm not gonna be a whiny bitch when I get punished for something _I _did."

"I like the way you think."

"Strange. Most people don't." She took her feet of the desk and sat straighter. "I'm Astrid, by the way."

"Hiccup. Though, I already told you that earlier."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Of course Hiccup just _happens_ to make friends with the criminal. Who would've thought?" he said sarcastically.

"I mean, he _is_ pretty charismatic," Fishlegs said.

"What?"

"You don't know what charismatic means?" the blond guy asked.

"I don't think he knows what any word that has over six letters means." Astrid said with a smirk.

"I know what bitch means. You."

Hiccup furrowed his brow. "Snotlout, that's five letters."

"Well, like I fricken care!"

"So," Astrid got up from her chair and sat on the table. "You're Hiccup, the illiterate dumbass is Snotlout, so what are the rest of your names?"

"I'm Fishlegs," Fishlegs said.

"I'm Ruffnut. Ruff for short." The blonde girl said.

"And I'm Tuffnut. Tuff for short." The boy next to her said. "Aka, the better twin."

"Yeah, right," Ruff rolled her eyes.

"You two are twins?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, that's what we said, isn't it?"

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

**I'm going to try to write as much as possible, so the next chapter should be up by next week.**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

After sitting there for about fifteen minutes in silence, ruff decided to speak up.

"So," she said, "How did you three happen to get detention on the last week of school?"

"Us?" Fishlegs gestured towards Hiccup, Snotlout, and himself.

"Who else?"

"Well, I punched him in the face," Hiccup pointed to Snotlout, "and Fishlegs was there, so the teacher assumed he did something wrong too,"

"And _I _did nothing wrong," Snotlout lied.

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't." Astrid said sarcastically. "Obviously you're perfectly well behaved."

"You aren't either, smart ass."

"I didn't say _I was_. I just said that _you weren't_."

"Well, maybe if you weren't a total ass, he wouldn't have punched you," Tuff said. "That's really the only reason he would've, right?"

"Exactly." Hiccup said. "Now, how'd you two get here?"

"Well, that's quite a long story," Ruff smiled mischievously. "Where would you like to begin?"

"Can you just give us the short version, please," Fishlegs asked.

"Well, considering we have two hours to kill, we'll give you the longer version." Tuff said, "Well, it started this morning when we realized that-"

"They pull pranks on teachers every day, because they have nothing better to do with their lives," Astrid interrupted.

"Okay, what about you?" Ruff asked. "How come _you're_ in detention every day, blondie?"

"I'm still pretty sure that she nearly killed someone," Snotlout said, "Or that she's part of a gang."

"Would you bet on it, though?"

"Well, no," he paused, "_but_, I wouldn't be surprised."

Both of the twins stood up. Ruff got on the desk, "Alright, people, I'm bored. Who wants to ransack this place?" She took a textbook out of a shelf and threw it across the room.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, sister." Tuff pushed a small shelf over. "Let's ransack."

Astrid rolled her eyes, but stood up anyway. "I'm bored, and we have two hours to kill, so, why not?" She walked over to a large bookshelf and kicked it down. The other bookshelf all came catoppling down as if they were dominoes.

The noise was so loud, they were surprised the principle didn't hear from his office, but when Ruff looked out the library window there was no one in the room across the hall.

Fishlegs looked uneasy. "I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, when the principal comes to get us at five, won't he know it was us? Since we were the only ones on here?"


End file.
